darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sawmill
The Sawmill is a small complex along the south-east wall of the Lumber Yard, located north-east of Varrock. It is the site of the Sawmill training operation. Players need at least a Woodcutting level of 80 to use the features. The Sawmill is separate from the Sawmill operator, who is located in a room along the south-west wall of the Lumber Yard. Non-members may enter through the hole in the fence on the west side, but cannot do anything once inside. Sawmill training Members who have a Woodcutting skill of level 80 or more may enter the Sawmill, where they cut logs and make planks to earn Woodcutting experience. Logs are provided in the Sawmill but cannot be taken from the complex, and planks that are made there also cannot be taken away. Saws, which are available for free at the Sawmill, however, can be taken away. If you log out of RuneScape and enter the lobby or just log out in general make sure you don't have any wood in your inventory as it will automatically take them off you. Also note that followers are not allowed in the sawmill, even in a players inventory. How It Works Upon entering the training area, you will notice the Overseer standing near the entrance, as well as the Job Board located on the shed wall. These two references will be used in starting and completing your jobs, which are responsible for the majority of experience gained through the Sawmill. A brief summary is as follows: # Receive a job from the Job Board (Quick or Large). Quick jobs have a smaller plank requirement, while yielding less experience. Large jobs require more, and therefore yield more experience. # Gather logs from the Stack of Logs directly north of the Job Board. # After gathering the necessary amount, load them into the conveyor belt hopper in the north-eastern corner of the area. Up to 63 logs can be held at a single time. # Once the logs have been processed by the conveyor belt, receive your planks from the bin to the south. You will receive 2 planks per log loaded, up to a total of 127 planks. # Cut your planks on either of the two workbenches to fulfill the job requirements listed in the upper left hand corner. # Repeat steps 2-5 for as long as needed until all needed planks have been acquired. # Submit your completed job to the Overseer to receive your experience bonus. Aside from the experience gained after completing the job, successfully cutting the planks via each method yields experience as well. They are as follows: The cutting difficulty represents how difficult it is to yield the maximum planks per cut, easy being the highest success rate, and very hard being the lowest. The experience is ONLY gained if a successful cut is made. If a player fails to yield the correct amount from a successful cut, as listed in the table, planks will still be received, but no experience will be awarded to the player. Crystal saw Contrary to what was said by the Sawmill guide on the RuneScape Knowledge Base, the crystal saw does NOT increase the speed in which planks are cut. Instead, it causes the experience gain for a successful cut to be doubled. Using the crystal saw in the Sawmill does NOT cause the crystal's power to be drained, and will not revert back to its seed form. Therefore, using a crystal saw is the ideal way to train at the Sawmill. Trivia * Examining the Conveyor belt hopper says: "Logs go in, planks come out. It's like magic!", probably referring to the Plank Make spell on the Lunar spellbook. Or the joke about adding bread to a toaster, "Bread goes in, Toast comes out! It's like magic!" * Bonus experience from the Lumberjack clothing (available through Temple Trekking) applies and is stackable with the crystal saw. * The bin at the end of the conveyor belt is able to hold up to 127 planks, however, you will not be allowed to add any more logs if there are already 126 planks inside it. * The Cart can hold 63 of each type of plank, except diagonal planks of which it can hold 127. nl:Sawmill fi:Sawmill Category:Varrock Category:Woodcutting Category:Construction